This invention relates generally to biodegradable compositions and more particularly to articles, such as containers and other items, formed from such biodegradable compositions.
The widespread use of polystyrene foam containers, which cannot be easily recycled, has led to significant disposal problems. Because they are meant to be disposable but do not decompose, polystyrene foam containers contribute greatly to the overfilling of landfills. Also, the manufacture of polystyrene foam, which typically requires the use of chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs), is a significant source of pollution and a drain on petroleum resources.
Accordingly, there has been great interest in developing biodegradable containers as substitutes for polystyrene foam containers. Because the consuming public has become accustomed to the feel and texture of polystyrene foam containers, it is desirable for biodegradable containers to have a similar feel and texture. Other advantageous properties for biodegradable containers include: being lightweight yet having structural integrity; being capable of holding boiling or hot water, being capable of withstanding microwave heating, and cost effective manufacture. However, development of biodegradable container having all of these properties has proved to be elusive. For instance, many biodegradable containers proposed to date are based on modified starches or biopolymer/polysaccharide foams. Such containers typically lack sufficient structural integrity and firmness, and the dried foam tends to be too brittle.